


Southern Hospitality

by Derekbullock317



Category: Law & Order: SVU, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: Callie and Felina go to Manhattan, only to be attacked by a madman. Now, it's up to Olivia, Amanda, and the others to find the preadator responsible and bring them to justice.
Relationships: Callie Briggs/Amanda Rollins, Felina Feral/Olivia Benson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Cat's Meow

Callie Briggs, the Deputy Mayor of MegaKat City is standing in the office of her Boss, Mayor Manx. He is of course practicing his golf swing while overlooking the bustling feline metropolis.

"Now Callie, I have heard of a human city called New York, it is said to be comprable to our fair MegaKat City, so I have proposed an idea with that city's Mayor." he said, while puffing on his cigar.

"And that idea would be what exactly, Mayor Manx?" the blonde feline asks, a bit skeptical.

"That you and Lieutenant Felina Feral go there and check the place out and report back here to me what you find there."

That actually sounded intelligent and doable, Callie was impressed.

"Yes sir, Mayor Manx." the blonde cat says, unable to hide her smile.

Meanwhile, in Manhattan...

Lieutenant Olivia Benson walked into the SVU Bullpen and went straight to her office, Fin and the others were just arriving for the day, Once everyone was there Liv addresses the group.

"We're getting two visitors from a place called MegaKat City, I hope you all are on your best behavior and represent us well."

"Uncle, Mayor Manx personally selected me for this assignment, I really want to prove that I'm not just... a weapon." The Commander sighs and relents.

"You stay safe." he said quickly.

The Commander had his doubts about who was actually responsible for Felina being given this assignment, but he didn't want to interfere with his Niece and her career.

Felina and Callie fly out of MegaKat City and reach New York in four hours via the Jet Stream, both feline women are both nervous and excited about this upcoming adventure, hopefully a pleasant one.

"I wonder what it will be like." Callie says, twirling a loose strand of her blonde hair around a finger.

"I'm wondering the same thing, Callie." Felina replies.

Olivia and Amanda are standing in the terminal of the new Manhattan Public Airport, which was built late last year, this airport was built solely for Law Enforcement and First Responders so they can be able to fly out to wherever they are needed quickly.

"I'm excited to see who's coming." Amanda says, almost giddy with excitement.

Olivia said nothing, she just looked at the blonde detective.

It was ten minutes to Noon when Callie and Felina walked into the terminal, quickly spotting Olivia and Amanda.

The two women wait for their guests, but freeze when they see what looks like two cats walking upright on two legs coming towards them.

One was blonde and the other was brunette, and once they got close enough Olivia could see that they were both female, and quite attractive, but Olivia decided to remain professional.

The blonde cat steps forward, giving the two Humans a warm smile.

"Hello, I am Deputy Mayor of MegaKat City, Callico Briggs and this is my security Officer, Felina Feral."

"Welcome to New York, Deputy Mayor Briggs and Officer Feral." Olivia says

" _Lieutenant_ Feral. " Felina corrects harshly.

"Felina, she didn't mean any disrespect, Felina." Callie admonishes lightly.

The brunette feline's hard gaze drops for a moment, she then glanced up at Olivia.

"I'm sorry." Felina mutters softly.

Olivia and Amanda made small talk with Felina and Callie on their way back to the station, the two NYPD Officers were surprised at how much they actually had in common with their special visitors.

Callie looked around at the gorgeous architecture of the Human city they pass by.

Soon, the foursome pulled up to the 16th Precinct, Callie and Felina were impressed at the efficiency of the Officers that they saw, all the while Olivia explained everything they did at SVU.

"So, your city doesn't have sexually motivated crimes?" Amanda inquires of Callie.

"I don't know, Detective Rollins, we may have had some and didn't realize it." the other blonde answers.

Felina was about to get angry again, until-.

"Hey, it's not your fault or the fault of your Officers, I'm sure that they are all highly trained and very good at their jobs." Olivia says.

Felina smiled at the brunette Human's compliment.


	2. The Perfect Scenario

2.

"You're letting us stay with you for two months?" Felina asked , not sure if she had heard right.

"Yes, Lieutenant Feral will stay at my place." Olivia announced.

"And you're with me, Ms. Briggs." Amanda says.

"We don't want to intrude, Olivia, Amanda." Callie said.

"Nonsense Callie, Liv and I both have empty guest rooms that we don't use." Amanda says, giving Callie a winning smile.


End file.
